Love, Sex, & Heartbreak in San Francisco
by Fanficluver08
Summary: Centered around Mandolyn, this is the story of four girls, Mandolyn, Rhiannon, Diem & Mia, who encounter love, sex, & heartbreak while in college in San Francisco, California.


**The Love Major**

**May 21****st****, 2008 12:50 p.m.** Hey there. I'm Mandolyn Williamson. I'm writing to you from my BlackBerry. I'm 18, & I'm majoring in Interior Decorating at the Academy of Arts University in San Francisco. SF is great, & I'm having the time of my life with my girls Rhiannon, Diem, & Mia. Interior Decorating may be my major, but I also know a bit about love, sex, & heartbreak. At the moment, I'm testing the waters of love. See, I might've fallen in something very much like love with a certain boy named Emile. Let me take you back a bit...

**May 21****st****, 2008 9:10 a.m. **I'm standing outside of my Fine Arts class, talking to my friend Cristene. Cristene is very eccentric to say the least. Me, her, & my friend Cristiana(their names sounds very similar) are all talking. Bell rings, me & Cristiana walk into class, & Cristene goes her own way. Cristiana... well she's nice, but... kinda trashy. Sorry, but I'm just being honest. The teacher says we're working on papermaking or some boring shit, & we all have assigned groups. I'm in a group with Cristiana, & our little friend Malin. One of my bffs, Mia, has this class too, but she's all the way on the other side of the class, in a group with my long-time friend Traci. Cristiana & Malin have already taken their seats, & I pass by Emile as I walk to our group. I'm thinking in my head, I just KNOW Emile is gonna do soooomething. He always does. & Sure enough, when I pass by him, he purposely & joking bumps his desk into me. "Emile!" I squeal, & playfully hit him. As I sit down, I wonder, why does he always play with me like that? Is it possible he could like me? But no, he's way to cute to like _me_. & Anyways, I'm supposed to be hooking him up with my friend Justine, not hooking him up with myself! But, he's always seemed like a pretty cool guy, no harm in seeing what might happen, right? Hmm...

So to get him back for bumping into me, I poke him, then turn the other way, since he's sitting at his group with his back turned to me. He turns around to my group to see who poked him, & looks at me, Malin, & Cristiana, but I turn away from him. Then Cristiana smiles, & goes "Yeah, it was me who poked you Emile, 'cause you're just looking so fine over there". Ughh, that skank! See, what did I tell you? She's a bit on the trashy/easy side. & She told him _she_ poked him when _I'm _the one who did. But Emile is kind of reserved, so he just smiled & turned back to his group. Whatever, he better not be interested in her...

**May 21****st****, 2008 12:50 p.m. **Okay, so back to where we were. Lunch just ended, & I'm walking to my Computer Arts class that I have with Emile's little brother, Matt. See, Emile's a year older than me. I see Emile dropping his brother off to class, & as I'm standing there in the sun, with the wind blowing in my hair, I wonder... Could I have a thing for him?

When I get in class, I say hi to my friend Ali, & grab my BlackBerry & text away to Cristene.

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl: _Ok Cristene, I have something to tell you_

Cristene, Black Jack:_ Ok, tell me_

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl:_ I have a crush on someone..._

Cristene, Black Jack:_ who?_

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl:_Emile..._

Cristene, Black Jack:_ Omg...Which Emile?_

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl:_Emile Maximos_

Cristene, Black Jack:_ OMG! I had a crush on him in 6__th__ grade. We've known each other forever. Haha. I remember in middle school when he got arrested. Badass_

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl:_ You're not mad at me for liking him then are you? & Seriously? He got arrested? To be honest, it's not much of a surprise. I knew he was a bad boy..._

Cristene, Black Jack: _Of course I'm not mad. That was years ago, & I only had the crush for 2 weeks. & Yes, it's all true..._

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl: _Ok, good =]_

Cristene, Black Jack: _There's some stuff you should know about him though... It's kind of a lot to text_._ I'll call you about it on your way to your next class_

Mandolyn, BlackBerry Pearl:_ ok_

**May 21****st****, 2008 1:50 p.m. **& Sure enough, Cristene called me on my way to my last class of the day, Photography. My phone rings, & I pick it up. "Hey Cristene. So what'd you wanna tell me?" I ask. "Well" Cristene begins. "I've known him for years, & he's kind of a jerk. Cute, very cute, but an asshole & a heartbreaker. I think you should stay away from him". "Aww, I dunno," I say, smiling. "I still wanna see what happens, you know. I think we'd have good chemistry". *Sigh* "Look, Mandolyn, don't have any hopes of what might happen between you & him. It'll only make it worse". Suddenly, my smile went away. "Uh, thanks for the advice Cristene. Bye bye". & I hung up. I had been worn. But I'm a very stubborn girl, so I still had no intentions on giving up my feelings for Emile. I walked into Photography class, & saw my friend Justine, along with some other friends. Justine had a tiny winey crush on Emile, & I was supposed to be hooking _them_ up. A little guilt...but, oh well. You know that old, corny song that goes "You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it"? Well, there ya go. Emile made me love him, I didn't wanna do it.


End file.
